the_heavensfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules of communication.
Rules of Communication in the chat. List of chat rules violations: #Inapropriate language. Mute for 24 hours. #Rude behavior. Rude and insulting remarks towards the administrators, moderators, project or other players. Mute for 24 hours. #Persistently ignoring warnings. Persistently ignoring warnings in chat from the moderator. Mute for 3 hours. #Provocation. Provoking users into conflict, creating a conflict situation. Mute for 1 hour. #Spam or misuse of chat threads. Excessive repeated messages and targeted text in the form of unintelligible combinations of characters. Excessive repeated punctuation, brackets, or other characters. Mute for 3 hours. #Mislead. Misleading of chat moderators or project administrators to pursue personal goals. Mute for 72 hours. #Discussion of administrator activity. Discussing the actions of the administrators or moderators, or the policy of the whole project. Mute for 72 hours. #Lifetime ban. Encouragement to violate the chat rules, messages about shutting down the project. Mute for 90.000 hours. #Advertising. Advertising in any form. Placing external links in chat. Mute for 90.000 hours. #Sabotage of the project. Creating fake system messages and moderator messages, impersonating the administrators in personal messages to users, asking for passwords and login details from profiles. Mute for 90.000 hours and ban for the character. #Multiple violations. Mute for 90.000 hours. Chat warnings: *Warning for CAPS - PROLONGED CONVERSATION WITH UPPERCASE CHARACTERS - mute for 10 minutes. *Warning for impropriety - Warning for obscene language, including veiled, or rude behaviour - mute for 10 minutes. *Warning for flood - Repeated messages and intended typing a text in the form that is unsuitable for reading. Repeated punctuation marks, brackets and other symbols. Public messages not in English - mute for 10 minutes. *Ignoring warnings - Ignoring a warning from the Moderator - mute for 10 minutes. *Warning for an attempt to trade - Warning for an attempt to trade: proposing to chat in personal messages, providing a link to a personal account, absence of the item for sale in the Store - for 10 minutes. Rules of Trading in the chat: #Only ingame trading messages are allowed in the game chat. #WTS (want to sell) message can contain only name, characteristics and the cost of item (or list of items), inculding currency (crystalls or diamonds) that you want to sell. #WTB (want to buy) message can contain only name, characteristics and the cost of item (or list of items), inculding currency (crystalls or diamonds) that you want to buy. #WTT (want to trade) messages are prohibited. The Mages Guild is not resposible for agreements between players and do not take any complaints on fraud, as the trade is not a game activity. #WTS/WTB message should not contain any conditions. #Proclivity for selling/buying and/or offers to sell/buy items with price in a currency that differs from the basic one; WTB/WTS messages with offers to buy/sell a Character - ban for 7 days. Three violations of this para is punished with permanent ban in the game. #WTB/WTS messages from one player should have at least 1 minute interval. Rules of Communication in the Community. 1. Warning to unacceptable comment for provocation, insulting of other players, referal links, adding friends, flood in the community (Warning or other measures defined by Administration as a punishment). 2. Abusive language indirectly concerning honour and dignity of other players, their relatives, Administration; veiled messages that has several meanings and can be considered as insulting and obscene, as well as quoting of such messages (Mute for 7 days or other measures defined by Administration as a punishment) 3. Abusive language directly concerning honour and dignity of other players, their relatives, Administration; veiled messages that has several meanings and can be considered as insulting and obscene, as well as quoting of such messages (Mute for 7 days or other measures defined by Administration as a punishment) 4. Obscene language, swearing (including veiled) (Mute for 7 days or other measures defined by Administration as a punishment)5. Threat of violence and physical attack (Permanent ban from the Community or other measures defined by Administration as a punishment). 6. Any flood and/or spam, using CAPS (abusive use of capital letters) that intervenes normal communication of the players and Administration (Warning or other measures defined by Administration as a punishment). --------------- Note 1: Any amount of CAPS is prohibited, aside from capital letter in the begining of the sentence, in proper names, etc. --------------- 7. Trolling, offtopic discussion and/or other actions that prevents normal activity of the Moderation/Administration or other players (Warning or other measures defined by Administration as a punishment). 8. Mislead. Misleading of community moderators or project administrators to pursue personal goals. (Permanent ban from the Community or other measures defined by Administration as a punishment). 9. Discussion of administrator activity. Discussing the actions of the administrators or moderators, or the policy of the whole project. (Mute for 7 days or other measures defined by Administration as a punishment) 10. Provocation. Provoking users into conflict, creating a conflict situation. (Mute for 7 days or other measures defined by Administration as a punishment) 11. Destructive statements in the adress of the projext, sabotaging other users to stop playing and/or use any certain services of the game. (Permanent ban from the Community or other measures defined by Administration as a punishment). 12. Calls to disobbey the Terms and Conditions of the game. (Permanent ban from the Community or other measures defined by Administration as a punishment). 13. Advertising. Advertising in any form.(Permanent ban from the Community or other measures defined by Administration as a punishment). 14. Calls to disobbey the rules of communication. (Permanent ban from the Community or other measures defined by Administration as a punishment). 15. Sabotage of the project. (Permanent ban from the Community or other measures defined by Administration as a punishment). 16. Gaining own profit from selling ingame items and/or characters for real money. (Permanent ban from the Community or other measures defined by Administration as a punishment). Tree violations of this rule is punished with permanent ban in the game. 17. WTT (want to trade) messages are prohibited. The Mages Guild is not resposible for agreements between players and do not take any complaints on fraud, as the trade is not a game activity. (Warning or other measures defined by Administration as a punishment). 18. WTS/WTB (want to buy / want to sale) message should not contain any conditions. (Warning or other measures defined by Administration as a punishment). --------------- Note 2: Multiple violations will cause permanent ban in the Community. --------------- Rules for widget under the game are the same, except that the terms of ban: ban in the vidget is permanent. To discuss the situation with the ban in the Community you should write to: *Secretary of the Mages Guild